Just give me a reason
by Mr.Tang Lung
Summary: I wrote this as a prequel to my other FF Another outcome. It tells what happened when the Prince and Kaileena began their journey back to Babylon. Rated M for mature content! Enjoy.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the elements present in this fanfic and I definitely do not get any profit from this!

 ** _JUST GIVE ME A REASON_**

Kaileena, former empress of time, sighed as she gradually began to lose sight of her island. As soon as the vessel introduced itself deeper and deeper into the ocean the island of time finally was completely hidden below the horizon. She had left with not much besides her clothes and some food for most of her belongings where now mere memories since her battle with the Prince and his unbreakable willpower led to the destruction of most of her island.

 _"But why me...?"_ She said as she removed tufts of her silky brown hair from her forehead so she could have a better look at the outstanding natural picture which was being displayed before her very eyes. A mixture of sadness and relief travelled throughout her mind as her beautiful green eyes carefully scrutinized how the sunset provided a superb spectacle with the help of the calm water. _"(Why did you decide to spare me?)"_ She wondered again with her arms now folded.

That man, the Prince of Persia, the man whose relentless will managed to overcome the many obstacles placed by non other than her in order to prevent him from fulfilling his destiny. Barrier after barrier fell before him. The impossible task he had was completed against all odds. He had slaughtered literally hundreds of her creations and loyal servants and for what? What was the purpose of going that far and not finishing the mission completely. Despite having no reason whatsoever for forgiving her, he somehow found something deep within himself that made him change his mind. Let alone the fact that he even decided to take her with him.

Kaileena's mind was taken completely by surprise by his unpredictable actions. She needed to know why, why she was allowed to live, why she should be grateful towards the man who pretty much destroyed her life. _"It is time"_ She said to herself as the last rays of the sun died completely below the seemingly never ending sea. The former empress descended the wooden stairs that led to the only room in the vessel, carefully watching her step because of the delicate state of the structure. Just before descending completely she could finally see her savior, the man who had sought to end with her existence. He was standing in front of a pile of wooden boxes that served as an improvised desk which he was using to lay a tiny map.

Kaileena hesitated when he noticed her presence and looked over his shoulder almost as if he were expecting an enemy to appear at any time. As soon as he realized that it was her he released his breath in relief but also in exhaustion. Both had been working for almost two days non-stop in order to build that vessel with the many ship's parts scattered across her island's beach. The Prince then turned back to the map and resumed with his study of it, forcing his eyes to read it with the little light of the candle at the edge of the "desk". _"Kaileena, it is night already?"_ He asked in an effort to break that awkward silence, never getting her eyes away from the map.

 _"It is... I just wanted to see I you had trouble trying to read that map"_ She said while taking a few steps towards him. _"I can help you with that, if you wish me to-"_ She was suddenly interrupted by him.

 _"NO... I... sorry. I can manage on my own with this, you don't have to worry"_ The Prince said with his eyes still buried in that old piece of paper. He was lying though, he was definitely having a really hard time trying to solve the puzzle before him. He had taken that map when he was at the library of the island, knowing that it would be of great importance when the time of leaving the island came. _"Do you want something to eat? We haven't ate nothing since we sailed"_ He asked.

 _"I would lie if I told you I wasn't hungry, but I think I should wait a while. I will wait for you to finish. That way we could dine together"_ She said, fearing she might had been a little bit "fast" with him. Much to his surprise he didn't seem to be bothered by her words in any way. The Prince turned to her and stared at her in silence for some seconds.

 _"Yes... I would like that very much, Kaileena"_ He replied before a rather large cut on his right arm reminded him it was there. He grabbed his arm in pain. Kaileena immediately rushed to him and took a proper look at the injury. The battle against the Dahaka was definitely the hardest he ever had.

After taking a look at the wound she began to look for something below the only bed the room had. The Prince stared at her puzzled. After a minute of intense search she eventually found what she was looking for. _"This will make you feel better"_ She said before grabbing a small bottle which had some liquid inside. The Prince looked at her with insecurity as she approached with that mysterious recipient. Kaileena notice his uneasy expression and gently took him by the arm. _"Prince, this will help. Trust me"_ She said before pouring some of the liquid on his wound. The Prince immediately groaned in pain as the liquid landed and soaked the wound which was covered by an improvised bandage. _"It is fine, Prince... It will burn just for a moment"._

 _"What is this?"_ He asked as the pain slowly began to disappear.

 _"It is a serum I used back in my island. It serves as an antiseptic and also prevents infection... I figured we should bring some with us before departing"_ She explained not realizing that she still was holding his arm. _"Do you feel any better now?"_ She asked concerned.

 _"I... I do... Thank you, Kaileena"_ Replied the man with his eyes now set on her warm hands holding his arm. The soft touch of her pale skin on his was something incredible for him. It had been almost seven years of running and hiding from that unstoppable force and he didn't have even the slightest contact with a woman until he was approaching to the island of time. He didn't notice when his eyes travelled from her hands to her beautiful eyes. He then found himself immersed in that green ocean of color her iris offered.

Kaileena quickly realized this and gave him a tiny smirk that lasted for half a second and the Prince immediately broke the eye contact. It was then when she narrowed the distance between them. His guard was open. _"Prince... May I ask you a question?"_ She said now invading his personal space.

The Prince quickly moved backwards by instinct but he couldn't get too far before his back landed on the wooden wall. _"W-what are you doing, Kaileena?"_ He said, desperately trying to control his lusty thoughts. Her sudden approach was definitely something that caught him out of guard. He couldn't lie to himself though, he had feelings for her ever since he first met her.

 _"I just want to know, Prince... I want to know so bad..."_ She stated while her right arm went around his neck and her lips narrowed the distance between his even more. At this point she could feel how the warm air went out from his nose and crashed with her face. She then closed her eyes. _"Please, tell me..."_ Was the last thing she said before kissing his lips slowly. At first there was no response so she intensified the act by including her tongue to the party. He didn't move an inch and she knew what was happening inside his head. However, much to her surprise, she could feel how he presses his lips against hers. It lasted for just some instants but it was enough to confirm her doubts. He wants her.

Immediately, the Prince stepped aside the best way he could, trying not to destroy the fragile "furniture" that was surrounding him. _"What on earth are you doing?!"_ He asked out of sheer confusion. Kaileena stared at him briefly with a motherly like gaze and proceeded to move towards him once again.

 _"You do not want me? Why wont you touch my skin, Prince? Tell me, please"_ She said while placing both hands on his cheeks. The Prince seemed to be a little uncomfortable with the whole situation but also intrigued and even attracted by it, at least that was what she could perceive. _"It is my flesh? Is that what you seek? What motivated you was my body all along?"._ Kaileena then attempted to join lips one more time but she was suddenly pushed against the wall by the prince. He didn't hurt her, though it was clearly a rough move.

 _"My crew... My belongings... My life... You sought to take all of them away. You tried to kill me several time but now you expect me to forget about it all and just play along with your game?!"_ He said in anger, still holding her and with his eyes set on hers. _"Let alone the fact that I also tried to end with your life just to save mine! I do not understand you, Kaileena"._

 _"Prince... I am really sorry for all the torment I put you through. I feel guilty and now I am ready to take responsibility for my acts... You have me where you once wanted me to be, alone and defenseless. If you still feel that I should repay you for all I did with my life then so be it!"_ She said before slowly putting his hands away from her.

 _"Kaileena..."_ He said.

She took a deep breath and then continued. _"... Nevertheless, I need to know something of great importance for me... Why did you spared my life back when we were at the island? I cause you enough pain to make anybody go out of their right mind and still you insisted in forgiving me and even taking me with you!"_ She said, trying in vain to keep the tears to come out of her eyes. _"Am I just a trophy? A testament of your quest for salvation?"._

 _"No, you are not. I decided to save you because I felt something within you... something which urged me to free you from the torment you were experiencing"_ The Prince said as he tenderly cleaned her salty tears with his fingers. _"But then again, I was the main reason of that torment... That is why I cannot understand why-"_ Before he could even finish his speech Kaileena interrupted him by kissing him vigorously. This time he didn't hesitate and replied with all his passion. Both continued kissing for minutes which seemed to had lasted years until the need to breathe made them sperate.

 _"I only want to repay you for what you did, Prince... Please, allow me to make you feel better, at least for some hours"_ Kaileena said as she gradually descended to her knees and began to unzip the many belts the Prince had. She had almost no idea of what she was looking for, she hadn't been with a man before. Despite spending all those years crafting sand monsters with the many human leftovers she used to find at her beach, she had very little knowledge of what men genitalia would look like in a living man. Shortly after struggling with some clothes she could finally take a look at the Prince's member. _"I-I never been with a man before... But I will do my very best to please you, my prince"_ She stated before commencing to play with his meat using her soft hands.

The Prince remained idle and unsure of what to think for Kaileena's inexperienced behavior didn't quite match with her provocative appearance. She did know, however, a couple of thing she had learned from a book she once read back at her island, which was about the many variations sexual intercourse could bear. Thus, a little unsure, she held his rod, divided her crimson lips and put it inside her moist mouth.

 _"K-Kaileena..."_ Managed the Prince when she began to draw small circles with her thick tongue all across his shaft. The rhythm of her movements combined with the grip of her fleshy lips and her warm saliva were more than enough to fully awaken his member. She continued with the kinky act as the Prince felt more and more aroused. Kaileena was indeed a quick learner since her oral skill seemed to be improving within every second. In and out, she made sure to polish completely the hard member.

Kaileena rose her sight to the Prince's face only to find the approval she desired so bad. His blushed face along his moans of pleasure were more than enough for her to keep going for a couple more minutes. She was then interrupted by him when he stepped back abruptly. _"That is enough..."_ The Prince said as he grabbed her hand and gently guided her to the improvised bed he had built. _"What is it, Kaileena?"_ He asked in concern when he noticed her face reflected insecurity.

Kaileena took a deep breath in an attempt to have a better control over the words that were about to come out of her mouth. It was fruitless, though, she tripped over her own words. _"I-I... I... P-prince..."_ She managed before stopping for a moment. With her chin trembling in embarrassment and swallowing hard she continued. _" As I have told you, I... have never been with a man before..."_ She said with her face a little blushed and looking at the floor. Surprisingly for her, she could feel how his hand tenderly pressed against her chin and made her green eyes meet with his again.

 _"You don't need to worry... I will show you"_ The Prince replied. He then proceeded to slowly remove both Kaileena's crimson dress and boots. Eventually he could get rid of it. His eyes opened widely when he first saw her naked body. Her flawless curves were definitely a superb spectacle for the eyes of anyone. Her porcelain skin, flat abdomen and big and round breasts completely captivated his attention. _"You are so beautiful"._

 _"(_ _ **So it was lust?**_ _) Thank you..."_ Replied the former empress before laying down on the bed.

The Prince was still standing, admiring her immense beauty. It had been years since he last slept with a woman, as a matter of fact, he could remember properly when was the last time he had the chance to relax and enjoy the company of a lady. Not to mention that the one before him was without doubt the most gorgeous he had ever seen. But aside all the lusty thoughts he had about her body, he couldn't deny the fact that the aura she possessed was perhaps the very first thing that genuinely caught his attention.

Thus he began to take off his leather armor and within a minute he was ready to proceed. The Prince positioned himself on top of her, making sure that both were facing each other, and penetrated her slowly. Kaileena released a short moan when his rod was completely buried. The Prince started to pump her tight entrance, gradually increasing the speed of his motion. His partner's moans of pleasure were more than enough for him to gain more courage and start to play with her large boobs. He squeezed on of them vigorously with one hand while the other caressed her cheek.

 _"Ufff... Kiss me, my prince..."_ She managed, trying to catch her breath. Her lover heard what she said and obeyed her command. He triggered a series of kisses that travelled from her breasts, passing through her jaw and ending in her mouth. Kaileena welcomed the Prince's kisses and increased the intensity of her response. He continued penetrating her already wet womanhood until the arousal let him know the orgasm was on its way. Thus he stopped.

Kaileena sighed in frustration as her companion removed his shaft from her. _"Why, Prince? What is the matter?"_ She exclaimed a little upset.

The Prince laughed briefly and caressed her head. _"It wouldn't be fun if our special moment lasted that long, Kaileena. Just you wait..."_ He replied before positioning himself behind her so that both were facing the same direction. Then he rose her left leg with one hand and, after burying his member back inside her, he put his free arm around her neck.

Kaileena's arousal began to rise even more when the Prince began to pump her hole once again. His warm breath on her naked neck was driving her crazy. She knew that at this rate she wasn't going to last long. _"Ufff... Ufff! I am begging you, my Prince! Do not stop now!"_ She managed between moans while having a forceful grip on her left breast.

After a while the Prince decided to change positions yet another time. This time his lady was incredibly eager to carry on with that lewd act. She knew she was bonded to enjoy whatever the Prince was going to come up with. And she was definitely going to, indeed.

 _"Come here, Kaileena"_ Commanded the Prince as he laid down and made her be on top of him. There was nothing more important than this, for the Prince, since he had been focused only in his own survival for so many years. It was a long seven years of desperation and intense anxiety. All the repressed tension, anxiety and sexual frustration were now exposed and about to explode.

Kaileena didn't waste a second and started to ride her man vigorously, fast and perhaps a little roughly. The Prince was actually impressed at how fast the former empress was learning for she moved with almost flawless accuracy. The warm fluids of her wet, throbbing pussy pressing tightly against his erected rod were something overwhelming and, on top of all, the sight of her large, round and pale boobs bouncing furiously was the perfect relish for the last part of their lusty game.

The build up was incredibly painful as both wanted to reach the peak of pleasure so bad. _"K-Kaileena!"_ Exclaimed the Prince who was barely able to hold his orgasm.

Kaileena's gorgeous green eyes travelled down to her lover's blue ones and a tiny smile was drawn on her face. That was it, they couldn't possibly prolong it anymore. Both came at the very same time and reached that heavenly experience for what seemed to be an eternity. After the orgasmic waves ended, Kaileena fell on top of her man.

 _"That... was... amazing! Thank you so much, my Prince!"_ She said as her heartbeat began to go back to normal. The Prince embraced her and she welcomed the hug. Both of them didn't say a single word for almost ten minutes, but just when they were about to fell asleep, Kaileena once again had to ask that burning question she couldn't ask properly the first time. She looked at him at the eyes and made the question she was so afraid to ask. _"Prince... I must know... Why did you decide to spare my life and take me with you?"_ She said.

The Prince stared at her and with a serious tone he replied. _"It is hard to explain... But I felt something in you, Kaileena. We are not different from each other, we both sought redemption and I once thought my life was top priority and everything else was just trivial... However, when you appeared in my life you resurrected something that I was certain it was dead... And that thing was the ability to care and worry about someone else besides me... I... I love you, Kaileena..."._

Kaileena couldn't hold the tears from dropping, not even for a second, but she didn't care anymore. She had finally found a new reason for living and this time it was completely pure. She, the former empress of time, a being created by the gods and someone who was considered to be a semi-godness had fallen in love with a mortal. She now had a new goal in life, and that was to protect and love the one man who ever legitimately cared about her.

 _"I... Love you too, Prince!"_ She answered before hurrying her face in his chest. Both then fell asleep and recovered strength to continue their long journey to Babylon.

 ** _Little did they know what was about to be unleashed once both arrived Babylon..._**

 ** _THE END..._**

 _HOW WAS IT? ANY GOOD? I KNOW, I KNOW THERE IS STILL PLENTY TO POLISH BUT, HEY, WHO EVER SAID THAT ONE CANNOT LEARN WHILE HAVING TIME AT THE SAME TIME?!_

 _ANYWAY, IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN KNOWING WHAT HAPPENED LATER YOU CAN READ MY OTHER STORY (PRINCE OF PERSIA: ANOTHER OUTCOME) IT IS A RATHER LARGE ONE AND IT HAS SOME ROUGH EDGES BUT IF YOU DECIDE TO TAKE A LOOK AT IT I WILL BE MORE THAN HAPPY!_


End file.
